Christie
' Untitled.png Images (1).jpg 230px-Christie-Monteiro.png th.jpg Christie' is a contestant on Total Drama: Back to the Neighborhood, the current and seventh season of the TDN series, as a member of the Screaming Crabs. Coverage Total Drama: Back to the Neighborhood When Christie first cameos in the Crabs chat, she was disguised as '???', she seemed to be talented, and stated she was also a ventus like Bob and Alex. She appeared to be a lot much intimidating, (or whatever TaygenTeagan's mind works..(;), but also to calm down a bit. She shot Hwo and Dante with a shotgun repeatedly, while Lili tries to stop Dante from fighting Hwo, Lili's now-boyfriend. Dante appeared to be not breathing, and Bob and Alex planted a magic bubble around Dante that cannot be broken by anything. Christie then throws Dante to China. His will falls out of his pocket, which Christie takes, and Chris tries to take Dante to the infirmary. Christie plants a spell on Dante while taking Chris away. He asks her why, but Christie just says "Go f*** Josh or something." Chris is offended by this, and calls apprently, Josh, who is his bodyguard, along with Leo cheering while Josh stabs her. Christie is still alive, and is angered by the attempt, and makes Josh disappear for revenge. Leo is then shocked, and Christie introduces herself. Leo then flirts with Hwo, which angers Lili. Christie asks Lili if they're together; mostly in a disgusted and surprised tone. Dante tries to bribe Christie for talking about things that the other contestants don't bother to listen to. Christie declines the money, but is willing to help. Confusion has taken its place between Lili and Alex, while Aaron offers to be eliminated and Christie replacing him. Chris lets him, and states that he didn't like him anyway. Leo asks to rape Aaron while he is shocked and Christie happily says yes. Christie tapes the process, and Leo is pregnant with twins. Confusion is continued between Lili and Alex, but ends when Hwo and Lili make out, leaving Alex disgusted and putting them in a closet. Leo and Christie then share their ages and their opinions about love. Lili and Hwo stops and exits out the closet, which they continue to make out, and Christie locks them in a closet. Bob and Alex make sure one of them is not pregnant, nor not to be pregnant anymore. Tyker had woken up from his hypersleep, and Christie and Lili happily greets him. Tyker replies to Lili, but does not know Christie. Hwo replies, and Tyker asks what ahppened. Christie stated only Hwo and Lili is a couple. Tyker, in the confessional, crosses out Lili on his "Go out list." Skipping to the eighth challenge of the season, Piper, Christie, and Jim were put in a team, but TaygenTeagan had to sleep, and the host, TrentFan not knowing, and Jim being inactive. They go to elimination while the temporary Team 4, pats Jim's head, meaning they vote him off. Jim is eliminated while Christie eats her muffin happily. After the challenge, Alex seems to be sobbing, and Hwo and Lili make out again. Leo says to keep it PG, while Josh agrees and takes drugs. Alex goes to shower, and Leo says drugs are nice. Christie picks up a razor and asks anyone would like to try cutting. A disclaimer appears and warns kids not to cut. Leo is elated while Josh states he liked it better when Leo was "dead." Leo replies she was never dead, and Josh presumed she was. Christie thought Josh was dead, while Leo offends Josh. Josh seems to not mind and angers Leo even mroe by calling her by her real name, Eleonora. Josh asks why, where Leo begins to explain. Suddenly, a black hole appears, where everybody is surprised, but ends when Christie closes the black hole. Apparently, it was Bob's powers that created the hole, and asks everyone not to make his powers out of control. Christie notices his grammar and spelling, and the gag, the creepy voice (Eros123) appears and scares Hwo. Christie tries to encourage Hwo to not be scared and calling the voice, an a***. Lili does not hear the voice while Hwo continues to freak. Christie states in the confessional how "they're a great match." Lili comforts Hwo and the voice and Christie agree on Hwo being a loser. Lili and Christie start a fight, with Christie dodging Lili's every attempt to hit her. Their clothes then change to biknis, and Hwo and Lili make out again. While Christie goes to change clothes, Alex does it for her, but she is in a Daisy Duke. In the challenge, all she had to do was be the new Leo. She only raped Bob, scared for losing her virginity. Christie was not quite active due to, again, TaygenTeagan going to sleep. After the challenge, a minor conflict appears with debuter, Channel and her. Channel was trying to act tough, but Christie thinks she's just a show-off. Alex tells Christie to anger Lili. Christie is confused, but makes out with Hwo anyway. This makes a fight between Lili and Christie. Lili crashes Christie with Hwo's motorbike, but Christie dodged it and got chips. Design Christie's design was from the video game series, Tekken (which Bakura13's characters orgininated from), but did not seem to act like her personality. Her design consists of light-tanned skin, light-purple-ish brown long hair set in a ponytail, arm-bracelets, gloves with a feather sticking out, a purple-yellow strapless tank-top, and purple pants with long talons sticking out, and shows her hips and part of her thighs. Trivia *She is eighteen years old, and it is likely that her birthday will be in Total Drama: Back to the Neighborhood. *Christie's real name is Christina Monteiro. (I just guessed. ;P) Category:Contestants